V for Vedentta
by pitiizz cullen de Black
Summary: - no necesito de tu ayuda pero si lo quieres hacer adelante.- aquel lobo blanco me miro y pude ver una sonrisa.- si es lo que deseas esta bien. Bella una macho Alpha solo quiere proteger su tierra. Mal sumary
1. PREFACIO

**los personajes no son mios son de Stephany Meyer**

**Basado en un sueño.. **

**disfruten **

**PREFACIO**

La noche era oscura, y fría podía escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurría en el bosque, el olor dulce quemaba mis fosas nasales.

Sabía que estaba cerca lo podía oler, corrí hacia mi objetivo, no me importaba nada, estaba demasiado lejos para que alguien me ayudara, estaba sola. Al final solo habría un ganador, aquellos ojos rojos me vieron de forma curiosa.

No importaba nada, sabía que iba a morir y no importaba, esta lucha estaba prevista desde antes yal final una de los dos moriría.

Escuche los pasos mi gente se acercaba en cinco minutos llegaría. "Solo cinco minutos serán suficientes para saber quien ganara". Me abalance sobre ella y cerca muy cerca pude escuchar un aullido y después nada.

* * *

Prados, arboles, hormigas era lo unico que podia ver, olia a madera, tierra mojada y lluvia. Me gsuataba sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel, el tacto de la tierra me hacia sentir una voz que me llamaba, primero un susurro y despues mas fuerte, trate de abrir los ojos y no podia me pesaban los parpados, y fue ahi cuando vi su cabeza llena de pelos y luego su ojos chocolates. Trate de volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir con mi sueño pero ya no lo habia perdido y aquella suave voz me seguia llamando.

- Bell's, Bell's, despierta- no queria pero ya no podia seguir durmiendo.

-¿que paso jake?, es muy temprano para despertar- trate de levantarme de la cama pero estaba demasiada agotada para hacerlo.

- Bella, creeme no lo haria si no fuera necesario pero Sam, Jared, Paul Y Leah, estan esperandonte.

-¿Que?!!.... Oh dios!! ....- sabia que el grito se habia escuhado en toda la parte de abajo y que ahora estarian riendose de mi.- Jake diles que en un momento bajo y ahh...!!! ¿que tan tarde es?- pregunte mientras buscaba unos jeans y una playera

- son las 11 de la mañana Bella- menciono aquel chico moreno que tenia como hermano antes de salir de la puerta de mi habitacion.

Era demasiado tarde pero yo tenia la culpa nadie me habia mandado a vigilar y muchos menos que regresara cerca de las cuatro de la mañana lo habia hecho por mi gusto propio y por demostrar que yo podia hacer mas. Despues de diez minutos baje con jeans cortos y una playera negra y una sandalias.

-valla hasta que desperto la "BELLA DURMIENTE"- la voz de Paul desde la cocina no me hacia gracia, Bueno hacer uno de los mas grandes, fuertes y mas explosivos siempre gusta de una buena pelea pero hoy no tengo ganas de pelar estoy cansada.

-Calla Paul y deja de tragar- No necesitaba que me defendieran pero agradecia que aquella chica de perfecta piel cobriza, brillante cabello negro y pestañas como plumeros lo callara antes de que siguiera hablando. Leah Clearwater mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

- Si los niños ya estan listos ¿podemos irnos?- Sam Uley, alto, moreno de ojos negros como la noche, temidos por algunos y odiados por otros, para mi el unico que me entiende y que puedo contar con el cuando lo necesito.

- Chicos los siento tanto. No me di el tiempo de mi descanso.- Me dirije hacia la puerta, se hacia tarde y nunca me gustaba llegar tarde a los saltos de acantilado.

- Bella no te preocupes, te estas exforzando mucho, deberias descansar.- Esas palabras y despues aquellos brazos rodeandome era Jared.

- Se hace tarde mejor es apurarnos y hay gente escuchando.- sam me miro y yo alze la mirada para encontarme con la cabeza de jacob atras de las escaleras.

- Si ya es tiempo de irnos.- me volvi hacia mi hermano para dedicarle una sonrisa y salir de la casa para ir a saltar.

Mi nombre Isabella "Bella" Marie Black. Edad 18 años. Sexo Femenino. Naci un 13 de septiembre de 1989 soy descdiente de Ephraim Black ultimo jefe de nuestra aldea. ah y se me olvidaba soy un LOBO.

* * *

**Espero que le hayas gustado es la primera vez que me arriesgo tanto**

**como dije un reviews una sonrisa**

**se acepta de todo**


	2. Venganza, una palabra tan sutil

**Primer capitulo... No hay mucho que decir.. quiero agradecer a Yari Cullen Black por su ayuda y fresiitah93 por su animo.**

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephany Meyer...**

**sin mas rodeas aki esta..**

**Venganza, una palabra tan Sutil**

**BELLA**

Salimos de la casa roja con destino a la playa y al salto del acantilado. La vieja camioneta de Sam, era nuestro medio de transporte cuando no estábamos en fase. Era ahí donde volvíamos a ser, adolescentes casi adultos, irresponsables y rebeldes sin causa. Sam y Paul iban en la parte de enfrente, Leah, Jared y yo atrás junto con el refrigerio. No se escuchaba nada, más que el rozar de los neumáticos con el asfalto de la carretera, el aire comenzaba a oler salado. Sam detuvo la camioneta cerca de un acantilado, todos descendimos y tomamos las cosas que deberían servir para dar de comer a unas quince personas; aunque ahí solo estuviéramos la tercera parte.

Los chicos no esperaron mucho para quitarse la "POCA" ropa que llevaba puesta. Las playeras quedaron regadas por el camino y ellos ya se estaban lanzando del sendero hacia la playa, Leah mi querida amiga, estaba conmigo sentada sobre unas rocas cuando sus brazos me abrazaron hacia ella, quedando yo acostada en sus rodillas.

.- Bella, tienes una cara fatal.- comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

.-oh vamos Leah he estado mejor, es solo que estoy cansada y las pesadillas aun no se van.

.- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la cara que traes niña, sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie.-

.- Leah es solo que bueno… no es por demostrar nada es que tu sabes que asi soy, es imposible que algún dia pueda olvidar lo que sucedió hace diez años y estar corriendo de un lado al otro me distrae de los recuerdos.- alce la vista para perderme en sus ojos negros.

.- Yo se que esas cosas pocas veces se olvidan Bella, solo te pido que dejes de pensar un poco en eso.-

.- Tratare de hacerlo Leah, Tratare.- Cerré mis ojos y sabia que las imágenes venían a mí como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

_El bosque se encontraba en silencio, el cielo nublado y no había ningún animal cerca, mi madre y yo hacíamos un recorrido para buscar unas hierbas. Todos éramos felices, Jacob de 6 años, mi padre Billy y yo de diez. Nuestra madre era el centro de nuestra familia, siempre sonriente y siempre ayudándonos._

_No había viento y tenía un poco de miedo, pero mi madre agarraba fuertemente mi mano, solo le sonreí. Caminamos cerca de quinientos metros para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las hierbas._

_No tardamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar, estaba demasiado intranquila. Mi madre se dio cuenta y partimos hacia de regreso a casa cuando un olor dulce me inundo mis fosas nasales, estaba algo lejos pero su esencia la podía oler. Seguimos caminando, yo deseaba regresar a casa y sentarme en las piernas de mi padre y jugar con Jacob y que le sonriera a mama de forma inocente. Necesitaba sentirme segura en casa. Mas nunca pude volver a ver reír a Jacob como lo hacía no después de lo que paso._

_.- Mama ¿puedes oler ese olor?._

_.- No Marie ¿ qué puedes oler?.- me pregunto con una sonrisa_

_.-No lo puedo descifrar pero es algo muy dulce pero a la vez quema mi nariz.- Mi madre me miro con temor y agarro mas fuerte mi mano._

_.- Marie, démonos prisa tu padre nos está esperando.-_

_Caminamos más deprisa pero aquel extraño olor no se iba, mi madre se veía más preocupada y la sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado por completo. El ambiente estaba embriagado por aquella esencia y ahí entre los arboles fue donde vi por primera sus ojos rojos y su mirada felina. Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia corrió hacia nosotras._

_.- Corre Bella, ¡CORRE! .- Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar y comenze a correr sin voltar, pensé que mi madre me seguía, que corria atrás de mi pero al dar la vuelta, vi con horror aquella escena._

_Mi madre en los brazos de aquella pelirroja con ojos de fuego, ella manchada de sangre y mi madre sin vida. Odio era lo que corria por mi cuerpo en ese momento. Dolor por haber perdido lo que mas quería. Venganza era mi único deseo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar antes de darme cuenta y a la edad de diez años me deje llevar por aquellas fuertes emociones. No sentí nada mas solo que vi el mundo con nuevos ojos. Alejate de ella trate de gritar pero en vez de eso un aullido salió de mi. Corri hacia el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre y ella se alejo, corrió a una velocidad inhumana y trate de alcanzarla pero no logre._

_Regrese hacia ella, y por dentro estaba llorando no sabia que estaba pasando conmigo, solo que me recosté con ella, llore, grite y trate de sacar todo el dolor. Solo podía escuchar los aullidos de un lobo y sabia que yo era la única persona que estaba ahí. Yo era un lobo._

_Después de un tiempo, llego mi padre Billy Black, Harry Clearwater y Quil Ateara, me miraron y no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, mi padre comenzó a llorar y lo entendía me acerque a el, acaricio mi pelaje, sentía mi dolor con yo sentía el de él_

_.- Bella por favor tranquila ella esta en un lugar mejor y se que no le gustaría verte asi.- No podía hablar y solo me aferre mas el._

_Cerca de nosotros un enorme lobo negro se acercaba, me levante y me dirigi hacia el. Me acababan de quitar a mi madre y no iba a dejar que hicieran lo mismo con mi padre. Pero me miro y pude escuhar sus pensamientos._

_.- Tranquilo, no te hare nada, solo no le hagas daño a nadie._

_.- ¿Quién eres? Y jamás le haría nada malo a mi padre._

_.- Sam Uley, acaso ¿eres Jacob?- Rugi ante la insunuacion de que si yo era mi hermano_

_.- soy Bella, Sam. ¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿es un sueño? Dime que es un sueño Sam_

_.- Me gustaría decirte que así es Bella, pero la realidad es que no. Todo ha sido real, esto es real yo soy real._

_.- Entonces ¿Qué soy?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?.- estaba aterrorizada_

_.- Por el momento eres un lobo, Bella, pero volverás a ser humana cuando estés más tranquila._

_Lo deje ahí y corri sin rumbo solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla de todo lo malo que estaba soñando. Sam me acompaño en silencio y siempre a una distancia prudente de mi. Llegue aun claro cerca de unas montañas me recosté en el pasto. Mi respiración ya era tranquila, cerré los ojos y cuando los volvi abrir estaba desnuda en el claro._

_Por reflejo trate de cubrir mi cuerpo aunque a esa edad no había mucho que cubrir. Sam aun en su forma lobuna se acerco a mí y me entro una cobija, después se marcho hacia los arboles. Después de unos minutos salió un chico de piel morena clara y ojos negros, tenía un buen cuerpo y solo llevaba puesta una bermuda de mezclilla dejando ver su abdomen. Se acerco hacia donde yo me encontraba y se acomodo a lado mi._

_.- Bella, no temas soy Sam.- Como si aquellas tuvieran un efecto en mi. Me acerque a él y me derrumbe._

_.- ¿Qué hice Sam?, ¿Acaso me merezco esto?.- Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y él me acerco más a su cuerpo, su temperatura corporal era alta, pero en vez de ser abrumadora era cálida, y reconfortante._

_.- Mi niña tú no has hecho nada malo, solo haz estado en el momento equivocado, pero te prometo que todo ya paso._

_.- Entonces lo que tú eres y lo que yo soy.- Me limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos y me perdí en sus grandes ojos negros._

_.- Somos lobos, Bella… nuestro pasado vive, nosotros existimos para acabar con ellos.- se acerco a mí y me beso la frente._

_.- ¿Ellos?, ¿Qué son?, acaso ¿son personas?.- Lo mire curiosa y fue cuando note que su frente se contraía._

_.- Son bebedores de sangre Bella, son los…-_

_.- FRIOS.- Lo interrumpí había recordado una pequeña platica entre mi padre y Quil Ateara._

_.- Si Bella, ella era una mujer fría.- mis parpados pesaban y el cansancio de todo lo que había pasado me vencía._

_No sé en qué momento Sam me llevo a casa, tampoco recuerdo como llegue a mi cama. Cuando desperté, los preparativos para el entierro de mi madre estaban ya terminados. Solo me estaban esperando. Me bañe sin ánimos, sabía que todo esto era culpa mía. Si tan solo "yo hubiera sido" más fuerte, nada de esto estaría pasando. Un vestido negro era lo mejor para la ocasión ya que demostraba en ese momento como me sentía. Evite cualquier contacto con mi padre, tampoco quería ver la cara de Jacob yo era la única culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando._

_El funeral fue triste, todo el mundo nos daba el pésame por la repentina muerte de nuestra madre en un infarto. Pero la verdad era otra. Después de las lágrimas, de las palabras de despedida me quede sola ante la tumba en la que se hallaba mi madre._

_.- Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, te prometo que yo te vengare, aunque sea lo último que yo haga, la "cosa" que te hizo esto lo pagara.- Deje una rosa blanca y me aleje de ahí. Allí en aquella tumba quedo mi inocencia. Ahí quedo la tonta y chiqueona niña de diez años. Salí del campo santo con una sola meta. PERSEGUIR Y MATAR A CUALQUIER FRIO._

_El sonido de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Busque en mi short el tonto artefacto, un mensaje era de Jacob._

_"Se k ultimament stz muy okpada, ¿podriamos pasar un tiemp d hermans?"_.- me dolieron sus palabras últimamente solo veía a Jacob justo a la hora de cenar.

.- Chicos eh, Jacob pregunta ¿que si nos pueden acompañar?.- aun acostada en las piernas de Leah y sin gritar demasiado sabía perfectamente que me escucharían a esa distancia.

.- Esta bien, que vengan.- grito Jared antes de lanzarse hacia el mar.

_"Ztamos en First Beach, trae algo de comer aki ya no queda nada…"_

Me levante de aquellas cómodas piernas para quitarme la playera y quedar solo en un sostén negro y me dirigí hacia los chicos.

.- Hasta que la "princesita" decidió saltar..-

.- Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer Paul cierra tu boca.- respondió Leah atrás de mí.

.- ya basta, no tengo humor de otra pelea, además es tiempo que nos divirtamos.- me encamine hacia la orilla y me deje caer al vacío, era ahí donde me sentía genial, la adrenalina correr por mis venas. La euforia del momento era lo único que importaba, era por eso que lo hacíamos cada domingo.

El golpe de mi cuerpo contra el agua, la lucha para salir de ahí y volver a respirar, la ilusión de ver el rostro de mi madre era todo. Sali de ahí y me encamine a la playa para escuchar los gritos de Paul.

.- Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que tu Bell's.- solo sonreí y escuche un golpe, podría afirmar que había sido Leah. Corrí para encontrarlos con mi celular en la mano.

.- Es Jacob.- Jared me entrego aquel tonto aparato.

"_ok aver que llevaremos, voy con la manada.. Llego en 30 minutos_"

La manada era como Jacob llamaba a sus amigos, Quil, Embry y Seth. El más pequeño era Seth Clearwater, mire a los chicos con una tonta sonrisa, si tan solo los chicos supieran que algún día en verdad formaría parte de una manada.

.- Jacob trae a los chicos.- me dirigí a tomar una soda.

.- Esta bien de todas manera nosotros no íbamos estar mucho tiempo, nos toca hoy el patrullaje.- Sam me tomo la mejilla y me dio un beso. Ahí de pie los vi alejarse de no quedándome sola con Leah, la camioneta de Sam se había quedado en la playa.

.- ¿Qué crees que tramen?.- Leah observaba el mar.

.- Que yo no pueda hacer la ronda nocturna.- la abrace sintiendo el calor de su piel cobre la mia.

.- He pensado que esto tiene sus cosas buenas.- me volteo a ver de forma curiosa y caminamos de vuelta hacia la camioneta.

.- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte dándole uno soda.

.- Pues a que somos Inmortales Bella, es una opción podríamos ser humanas en algún tiempo pero prefiero seguir siendo parte de "ESTO".- la mire con dulzura habíamos tratado este tema en varias ocasiones pero en todas ellas no llegábamos a nada y terminábamos enojadas la una con la otra.

.- De mi parte no me cansare de esto, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo, creo que me quedare así por siempre.

.- La venganza no es buena Bella.-

.- No me muevo por la venganza Leah.- Me miro con cara de enojo y diciéndome que no mintiera.- está bien, si es que mi venganza llega a estar completa creo que me quedare, aun pienso que el viejo de Taha Aki está por algún lugar.- reí ante la sola idea que nuestro tataratataratataratatara abuelo aun viviera.

.- Por las nietas inmortales de Taha Aki.- Leah alzo su lata

.- Por las lobas de la manada.- choque la suya.

Y ahí riendo ante nuestras ocurrencias, la verdad se adentraba a mi mente que yo no dejaría nunca mi espíritu lobo aun cuando "esa cosa" estuviera destruida, seguiría protegiendo mi tierra. Podría imaginarme que Leah estaría conmigo, a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba la soledad. Si algún día llegara a aceptar ser "la Alpha", ella sería mi "Beta".

En realidad Sam ya me lo había ofrecido el "ascender" pero aun no era el momento, ese lugar le correspondería a Jacob, si es que se llegara a transformar por el momento yo era el "beta" de Sam. Pero nosotros creíamos que no, el seria una excepción a nuestro estilo de vida ya que mi transformación se dio cuando yo tenia diez años y ahora aunque aparentara 18 años y mi edad cronológica era de 20. Mas sin embargo los dulces sueños no existen. Sus pasos no tardarían en llegar.

.- Bell's, Bell's .- corrió hacia a mi como un niño hacia a su regalo, se abalanzo sobre mi.

Eramos tan diferentes como el dia y la noche. El moreno de ojos chocolates y cabellos negros hasta los hombros, estaba creciendo pero aun asi yo era mas grande que el por unos cuantos centimetros.

.- Llegaste Jacob.- salte con el y le di un beso en la frente.

.- No hagas eso delante de los chicos.- Quil, Embry y Seth, tenían unas sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro, aunque Leah se acerco a su hermano para darle un beso al igual como lo hize con Jacob.

.- hoy es ultimo dia de vacaciones y mañana de vuelta al colegio.

.- Aunque este año no seremos los únicos en ir.- Me miro con una sonrisa y me entrego un sobre. Lo abri y mis ojos no podían creer lo que ahí contenía.

_**Escuela Preparatoria Quileute 28 de agosto de 2010**_

_**La Push.**_

_**Srita. Isabella Marie Black.**_

_**Por medio de la presente se el informa que ha sido inscrita en el ultimo año escolar, y que esta por vencer el plazo para ir a recoger su horario de clases, le sugerimos ir a buscarla su horario antes del dia 31 de agosto del año en curso.**_

_**Sin nada mas que atender le deseamos un buen inicio de clases.**_

_**Atte**_

_**La dirección de la Escuela Preparatoria Quileute.**_

.- Jacob, ¿yo no lo hize?, acaso, ¿lo hiciste tu?.- lo mire incrédula esto era un broma no quería regresar a la escuela, lo único que importaba para mi era proteger la tribu.

.- No Bell's por lo que dices.- negué la cabeza si esto era una broma de parte de Paul, andaría por un buen tiempo en tres patas, pero observe a Leah estaba igual que yo.

.- ¿A ti también?.- pregunto con furia.

.- Si.- no dije más ya que un aullido atravesó el viento y llego a nosotros, no estaban muy lejos, a lo mucho cuatro kilómetros a la redonda.

.- Sam.- fue lo que salió de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo.

.- El sabia, el lo hizo por eso se fue, que rondas ni qué diablos, el lo sabia.- Leah arrugaba el papel si no estuvieran los chicos ahorita mismo los buscaríamos pero no, habían dejado testigos. Los chicos nos miraron de forma curiosa y son eso nosotras nos tragamos las palabras. No podíamos seguir hablando si no los chicos comenzarían a preguntar.

Pasamos la tarde un poco más tranquila, jugando y riendo con los chicos pero aun así no se podía olvidar el hecho de que Sam nos había impuesto ir al colegio. Jacob condujo de regreso a la villa, dejamos a los chicos en sus respectivas casas. Nosotros regresamos a la nuestra en silencio. Nos gustaba ir asi escuchando la naturaleza, no era necesario estar hablando para saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Al llegar subí a mi alcoba para dormir, si Sam nos había impuesto otra vez en ir al estúpido colegio, tendría que reponer mis horas de sueños perdidas por las rondas pasadas. Observe el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Las ocho, me cambie la ropa para vestirme con unos pants y una playera de tirantes. Estaba por apagar la luz cuando empezaron a tocar mi puerta.

.- Puedo pasar.- Jacob estaba del otro lado

.- Adelante.- me sente en mi casa y palmee en ella para que el se pudiera sentar.

.- Bella, bueno en realidad no se que como pedírtelo..- suspiro de forma pesada..- ¿quisiera saber si me dejas dormir contigo?.- su ojos se clavaron en el piso y yo lo abraze.

.- Claro que puedes dormir conmigo Jacob.

Sentí sus labios contra mi piel se sentían tan bien, nos acomodamos en mi pequeña cama para dormir. Jacob solo dormía conmigo en días específicos, el aniversario luctuoso de nuestra madre o en noches que la tormenta no lo dejaban dormir. Ahí recostados viéndonos el uno al otro, el cansancio me comenzó a vencer, lo abrace y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo*.

**como dije antes un reviews una sonrisa..**

**se sigue aceptando de todo...**

**besos**

**atte**

**Pitiiz Cullen Of Black**


	3. Frialdad ante todo

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephany Meyer**

**Después de un duro dolor de cabeza, buscando material para esto y leyendo en un dia amanecer… los nombres en negritas son los narradores**

**Aquí esta.. disfrútenlo..**

"**Frialdad ante todo"**

**Jacob**

Dormí muy bien, en compañía de mi hermana, el despertador sonó cerca de las siete de la mañana, hoy era el primer día de clases, y lo mas genial de todo eso era que Bella, mi Hermana estudiaría conmigo el ultimo año. No lo podía creer estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz a la vez. No es que le reprochara algo, pero de unos años a la fecha el tiempo que pasa de "calidad de hermanos" es muy poco, a lo máximo una hora y eso es solo en el desayuno y la cena.

Me levante de su cama dejándola dormir otro rato, fui a la ducha para arreglarme y dirigirnos al cárcel, digo colegio. Salí de mi habitación cerca de las siete y media, con unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra, me encamino a la cocina, las clases comenzaban a las ocho y media y tenia un tiempo de sobra para hacer el desayuno.

Hot cakes y leche era lo único decente que había aprendido a cocinar. El olor tendría que haberla despertado ya que ahí estaba mi sol personal.

.- Buenos días Jake, ¿Cómo dormiste?.- pregunto limpiándose los ojos.

.- Bien pero tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir.- me miro de forma enfadada y le coloque cinco hot cakes en un plato.

.- Yo no ronco, Jake.- sonrió y se llevo a la boca dos hot cakes.

.- Y no digas que no tienes hambre Bella.- Le sonríe mientras me servía mi desayuno.

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, desayunamos en silencio, coloque otros cinco hot cakes en el plato de Bella, comía demasiado y nunca engordaba, siempre que le sacaba el tema de la comida decía que era "una chica de huesos amplios" y que por eso debía comer más que otras personas.

Se levanto del desayunador y se dirigió a su cuarto para irnos de una buena vez al colegio. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Bella salió de su cuarto con un falda de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas una playera roja que en medio llevaba una leyenda "ten cuidado que muerdo", éramos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, ella de piel clara y nívea, de ojos chocolates y su cabello castaño en forma ondulada. Al bajar hacia el living logre observar la luna en su cuello. Aun cargaba el collar de nuestra madre.

.- Te ves bien, ¿desde cuando no usabas eso?- pregunte curioso señalando el dije de su cuello.

.- Ah esto, bueno solo me quito de vez en cuando.- se encogió de hombros.

.- No me la he quitado desde que mama nos las dio.- orgulloso del esfuerzo que había hecho por diez años, le enseñe el sol debajo de mi camiseta.- Me gusta tu media luna me la deberías de prestar un rato.- agregue sonriéndole mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

.- No por que me recuerda….-

.- ¿Qué te recuerda?- La curiosidad era mi mayor defecto.

.- No es nada, en serio.- nerviosa camino hacia fuera de la casa mientras que yo la seguía de cerca.

.- Vamos Bell's, dime.- rogarle de vez en cuando funcionaba.

.- No Jacob, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.- camino rápidamente en dirección a casa de los Clearwater.

.- Isabella Marie Black, por favor dime de que es lo que escondes, ¿Qué te recuerda?, si me lo dices prometo ser tu esclavo personal por seis meses.- se volteo a verme y se coloco el índice en la mejilla como si estuviera meditando la situación.

.- Es bonito verte rogar Jacob, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.- me volvió a dar la espalda mientras me enfadaba conmigo mismo por ser tan tonto.

El trayecto hacia a la casa de Leah y Seth fue silencioso e incomodo. Llegamos cerca de diez minutos de camino para encontrarnos a un Seth sobándose la cabeza, mientras que esperaba a su hermana.

.- ¿Qué te paso hermano?

.- Leah se quedo dormida y cuando la intente despertar me arrojo fuera de su cuarto, nunca creí que tuviera tanta fuerza.- se volvía a sobar la cabeza, aquel chico de cuerpo delgado y compresión media, no me alcanzaba aun en altura, su cabello negro hasta los hombros le daba un aire inocente.

.- Vamos Seth, no es para tanto.- lo consolé mientras lo atraía a mi cuerpo.

Leah no tardo mucho en salir con unos jeans cortos hasta las rodillas y una playera del mismo color que la de Bella, solo que la de ella decía otra leyenda."En verdad Muerde". Ellas juntas eran dinamita pura como decía Sue Clearwater. La escuela preparatoria no estaba muy lejos de ahí, observe mi reloj ocho y cuarto, no tardaríamos mucho en llegar a la cárcel, como la llamaba Embry.

En la entrada nos esperaban Jared y Paul, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Quil Y Embry, los amigos de mi hermana eran un poco raros, digo nadie podría creer que aquellos tuvieran mas de dieciochos años cuando su cuerpo aparentaba cerca de unos veintitantos.

.- ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Bella alzando una ceja.

.- Sam.- Su voz estaba apagada y con cierto toque de enojo. Las chicas solo rieron y me pregunte que tanto tenía que ver Sam Uley en todo esto.

Bella y su grupo de amigos entro al colegio sin esperarnos, mientras que nosotros entrabamos después de ellos.

.- Esto es genial, todos estamos en ultimo grado.- Quil estaba emocionado por la idea de que en menos de años seriamos los graduados.

.- Dejamos de ser novatos chicos.- añadió Embry.

.- La verdad es que los voy a extrañar.- la voz de Seth se quebró, el era el único que no se graduaría con nosotros, era lo malo de llevarse con los de ultimo año.

.- Seth no es el fin del mundo, además yo no estudiare la universidad y me veraz aquí todos lo días.- lo abrace mientras entrabamos a nuestra prisión temporal.

Nos separemos simplemente por que nuestras asignaturas diferían la una de la otra, Quil y Embry irían a Química, Seth y Algebra, mientras que al igual que Bella, Leah, Paul Y Jared, estaría en literatura, como odiaba esa clase, no es que no me gustara o llamara la atención sino que era mas especifico mi odio hacia toda la escuela, asistía solo por que Bella me obligaba pero de no ser así estaría todo el día arreglando mi viejo Volkswagen, aquel Golf de 1986 era un clásico, aunque claro Bella no lo viera de esa manera y creyera que era mas un vejestorio que un clásico.

Debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, los amigos de mi hermana eran demasiados... Como encontrar una palabra que lo describiera perfectamente.. asi "Excéntricos" tanto Paul como Jared parecían mas luchadores que alumnos medirían cerca de un metro con noventa centímetros cada uno, aparte tanto Leah como Bella, estaban algo "cambiadas" sus cuerpos tan perfectos. Estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás y como si no fuera algo predecible Jared y Paul enfrente de ellas.

El viejo profesor un señor calvo y bajito Varner de piel blanca y ojos miel, comenzó explicar las obras que abarcaríamos este semestre, mi lugar cerca de la ventana, así podría ver el bosque. No escuche nada de lo que el anciano dijo por los menos durante todo lo que duro la clase.

Las horas volaron de cierta manera mas rápido lo que podía haber imaginado, no recuerdo en que momento el sonido de receso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad en la clase de biológicas era la única a la cual asistía solo, salí lo mas rápido de ahí para dirigirme hacia la cafetería ya que ahí estaría mi manada, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Quil Y Embry platicando de forma amena y relajada con Paul y Jared. Camine algo intranquilo pero ¿que me había perdido?, ¿desde cuando se llevaban tan bien?, mi mente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero debería tener una relación lógica.

No escuche en que momento Bella se acerco, pero solo escuche su beso en mi larga cabellera y se que de tener un espejo estaría sonrojado.

.- Tranquilo no pasa nada es solo que hoy las cosas se dieron de forma natural estuvimos juntos en clase de lenguas.-

Su tono melodioso se me hacia tan veraz en esos momentos, se adelanto y llego a la mesa. Leah junto con Seth venían atrás de mi, logre escuchar perfectamente cada una de las quejas de Seth que le hacia a su hermana. El ambiente en la mesa era agradable pero aun así no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Las clases continuaron su curso, y me felicidad era demasiada cuando la campana hizo oficial el fin del ultimo periodo podría llegar a la casa a reparar mi automóvil, al caminar por el gran pasillo me encontré a Leah y Bella, quien le mostraba su celular a Leah y asentía.

Las alcance en un par de pasos, su rostro mostraba preocupación, aunque Bella me sonrió sabia que algo me escondía.

.- Jacob, podrías ir a casa de Seth, es que tengo que ir con Leah a recoger un par de libros a la casa.-

.- Te acompaño yo voy para trabajar en el garaje.-

.- No, no es necesario, vas mas tarde; además ya te había dicho que solo lo arreglarías en vacaciones y los fines de semana ahora lo importante es la escuela.- su voz imponía autoridad.

.- Pero…-

.- Pero nada, es una orden Jacob, iras a casa de los Clearwater.- solo asentí de manera derrotada y busque a Seth en el estacionamiento mientras que mi observe como mi hermana salía con Leah, Jared y Paul.

.- Jacob, ¿guerra de palomitas en tu casa?.- pregunto Embry al llegar a mi lado.

.- No creo Embry, voy con Seth a su casa.- suspire derrotado

.- ¿y eso?- pregunto Seth

.- No lo se, así que vamos "niño".- le molestaba ese apelativo ya que el alegaba que ya no lo era.

Salimos de ahí para ir a la casa de Sue, después de la muerte de mi madre, Sue se había vuelto algo así como algo más que una simple amiga de la familia. Quil Y Embry se despidieron dejándonos solos a mí y a Seth.

**Bella.**

El día era demasiado aburrido y se me estaba haciendo eterno, la realidad de las cosas era que no soportaba otro minuto mas en la escuela necesitaba salir y correr por el bosque; ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tantas palabrerías, Sam pagaría muy caro esto de regresar al colegio, el sabia que había dejado la escuela por que era mas importante proteger a la tribu de esos asquerosos "_Chupasangre"_.

Al llegar la ultima hora, el sonido de mi celular interrumpió la clase, el viejo maestro Verner me miro de manera enojada y luego continuo con un sermón sobre los molestos que eran esos aparatitos. Abrí el mensaje que mostraba lo siguiente.

"_Me importa un comino lo que digan de mi acción, así que avisa a todos que nos vemos en tu casa..SU"_

No conteste sabia que seria en vano además la palabra del macho Alpha nunca se contradice, pero hablaría ciertas cosas con el. Salí del salón para encontrar a Leah esperándome en una pared.

.- Me escape de Sociales.- su sonrisa de auto suficiencia iluminaba mi rostro

.- De todas maneras tenemos que ir a casa, Sam convoco a junta.- le mostré el celular mientras que las pisadas de Jacob se dirigían a nosotros, hable con el unos momentos para decirle que no podía llegar a casa hasta dentro de unas horas.

Jacob debería ya estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, por lo regular las reuniones de este tipo se hacen el bosque pero ahora y gracias a que Sam lo había impuesto el ser "colegiales", las reuniones de la manada serian en mi casa, nos encontramos a Jared y Paul en el portón.

.- ¿JUNTA?, ¿AHORA?.- Jared quedo estático mientras que le mostraba el mensaje.- no obstante de las tontas tareas que nos habían impuesto estos maestros, todavía tenemos que ir corriendo a donde Sam quisiera.- Bufo pero nos siguió hacia la vieja casa roja.

Sam nos esperaba en la puerta y como lo había especificado, no se dejaría ganar por unos cuantos "lobitos", entramos a living para sentarnos en los muebles mientras que el, en una silla de madera algo desgatada enfrente de nosotras.

.- Ninguno de ustedes dejara el colegio, entiendes Bella.- sus ojos negros me miraron de manera detenida, mientras que solo gire los ojos en blanco.

.- Si solo nos llamaste para decir que estaremos en esa estúpida cárcel personal por un año, me imagino que ya nos podemos ir.- Leah se levantaba, pero la jale para que se volviera a sentar.

.- Leah, guarda compostura, y como ya había mencionado antes, si terminan el colegio sus padres estarán algo orgullosos de ustedes, pero no los llame para eso, en realidad es para el Roll de guardias que van a hacer, Paul y Jared lunes y martes de de cuatro de la tarde a tres de la mañana, Leah y Bella, jueves y viernes de cuatro de la tarde a cinco de la mañana, fines de semana patrullaremos todos después del crepúsculo. Si de casualidad llegaran a oler a un frio, a mi te tocan patrullar las mañanas y el día miércoles completo, pero si están en clases y se percatan de olor, hagan todo lo posible para salir a mi encuentro.-

Sus palabras eran ordenes para nosotros así que después de unos cuarenta cinco minutos salimos de ahí, yo tenia que ir a buscar a Jacob, Leah estaba muy callada a mi parecer.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?- la mire a los ojos mientras que ella observaba el cielo.

.- Estaba recordando el día que llegue a la manada.- suspiro.

.- Nunca olvidare que estabas enloquecida por que Sam te había invitado al baile.

.-Si.- sonrió.- ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-

.- Cuatro años, Leah, tu tenias 16, y ahora mírate a punto de cumplir 20.- le di un golpe en las costillas.- aunque claro aparentas dieciocho.

.- Pero mira quien habla la que esta a unos días de ser mayor de edad.- reí con ganas, no me percate en que momento yo había llegado a casa de los Clearwater. Al entrar el olor estofado inundo mis fosas nasales y a consecuencia mi estomago rugió. Jacob jugaba junto con Seth en su viejo nintendo, Sue nos invito a comer y estuvimos ahí hasta cerca de las siete de la noche.

No hice mi tarea la haría antes de clases o se la pediría a Jared, al llegar a la casa, subí de inmediato en mi habitación para cambiarme y colocarme unos pants y mi playera de tirantes, observe en el espejo el collar de media luna que mi madre me había regalado era de plata y en el centro de la luna llevaba un zafiro azul en la parte de atrás estaba grabado _"BELLA" _ jugué un rato con el con las yemas de mi dedos pero el sonido de unos nudillos me trajeron a la realidad_._ Debí imaginarme que antes de apagar mi luz Jacob volvería a querer dormir conmigo así que ya no me sorprendí cuando lo volvió a pedirme si lo dejaba pasar la noche conmigo.

Los días transcurrieron de forma mas rápida que el primer día de regreso a clases, sin notar el paso del tiempo ya era viernes. Como era el lo había dicho la noche anterior, el desayuno estaba listo y servido cuando baje a desayunar, salimos con rumbo al colegio, el ambiente estaba algo tenso mientras que el bosque se encontraba algo tranquilo y silencioso.

La primera clase era Literatura, no escuchaba ni pio de lo que decía el profesor Varner pero fue ahí donde un olor demasiado dulce llego a mi. Provenía de no muy lejos pero sabia perfectamente de que se trataba eran Vampiros.

**Como lo he dicho se aceptan de todo.. Próximo capitulo llegan los Cullen..**

**Actualizo el próximo martes**

**Un reviews una sonrisa…**

**Atte**

**Pitiz Cullen de Black**


	4. Olvidar es un arte apasionado parte I

**Los personajes son de ****Stephany Meyer**

**Despues de un largo dolor de cabeza cuatro días en blanco, división minúscula como antídoto aquí esta.. Un beso enorme A yari por Tu ayuda… **

**OLVIDAR UN ARTE APASIONADO parte 1:**

**Edward Cullen**

Forks era un lugar frio y lluvioso todo el año, pocas veces salía el sol, con una población de 3220 personas lo hacía perfecto para comenzar nuestra "vida" una vez más. Mi alcoba era espaciosa y desde ella se observaba perfectamente el amplio bosque..

Mi familia era un tanto rara, claro que cuando "adoptas" a seis pequeños de distintas partes de la nación se vuelve un tanto sorprenderte que todos tengamos el mismo color de pupilas... pero ahora empezando de cero podríamos jugar diciendo que todos somos sextillizos, aunque claro algunos humanos se podrían tragar un cuento tan estúpido...

Los Cullen somos un tanto extraños en cuanto a los de nuestra especie se refiere.. ya que tenemos una forma un tanto peculiar de existir.

En lo particular nuestra existencia en mi opinión era irracional y no era necesaria de no ser por la chica que dirigía sus pasos a mi habitación hubiera preferido morir cuando la oportunidad llego a mí, pero nunca me alejaría de ella ya que era la razón por la cual aun me mantenía en este mundo.

Mi "vida" era una noche eterna la cual era iluminada por unos cuantos luceros pero sin una luna por la cual brillara.

.- Edward….¿puedo?.- su voz dulce en tono soprano inundo la habitación.

.- Claro.- me aleje de la ventana para contemplar ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba con un vestido azul mi hermana, su pequeña estatura de un metro sesenta centímetros su cabello cobrizo rizado y sus ojos dorados su mirada trataba de adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento ella era lo único que me quedaba del mundo humano , mi estrella del atardecer.. mi hermana melliza… Renesmee.

.- ¿En qué piensas?.- sus ojos perforaban los míos tratando de entender y medio segundo después se encontraba tirada en el sofá negro.

.- En nada en particular.- sonríe de medio lado mientras ella se cruzaba de piernas.

.- Claro Edward Cullen si tú dices eso entonces adivina pertenezco a la guardia de los Vulturis.

.- Renesmee, no digas semejantes disparates.- gruñí ante la mención de la realeza de los de nuestra especie.

.- Entonces no me mientas.- respondió algo enojada, suspiro pesadamente.- puedo tener una idea de lo que pasa por tu mente por cómo te encontré.

.- Entonces según tu ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?- rio ante el comentario y camino lentamente hacia la ventana.

.- Mmmm, algo que me has dicho inconscientemente, que nuestra existencia está en contra de la leyes de la naturaleza y que de no ser por mi ya hubieras encontrado la manera de dejar este mundo.- sorprendido sonríe, no solo por ser mi hermana antes de nuestra transformación, Renesmee era la que mejor conocía de los miembros restantes de nuestra familia.

.- Oh Renesmee.- mi voz se elevo tres octavas más de lo normal la abrace de espaldas, la quería era lo único que me ataba a creer que antes había sido humano, que tuve una vida más allá de la inmortalidad. Su piel suave como el satín y cálida como las plumas.- Mi niña tranquila, tu sabes que esto lo aceptado por que te tengo a mi lado, y aunque a veces reniego de ello, tu eres la razón por la cual disfruto tanto este estilo tan "peculiar de vivir", y que no me arrepiento de ello.

.- Somos vampiros Edward.- me miro mientras me abrazaba.- y nada cambiara ese hecho.

.- Lo sé y no me arrepiento de ser lo, solo si tú estás conmigo. – su esencia era de vainilla. Ahí en silencio y en sus brazos era donde entendía el por qué de mi vida, éramos vampiros, todos mis hermanos y mis padres. Los humanos nunca eran comida más bien eran seres maravillosos de los cuales nunca debes apegarte ya que su vida está limitada. Nuestra dieta se basaba en sangre animal y era por eso que las iris de nuestros ojos no eran rojas carmesís sino doradas.- Además quien más que yo podría cuidar de mi hermanita menor

.- Soy más chica que tú por cinco minutos Edward.- le alce la barbilla para observar sus ojos.

.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas mi "hermanita" Renesmee.- rio con ganas inundando la habitación.

.- Tengo ganas de ir al cine, ¿vamos?- alzo una ceja

.- y ¿Por qué no vas con Rosalie y Alice?

.- Tenían pensado ir de compras y no estoy de humor para jugar al maniquí.- sonrió y me miro con ojos de cordero a medio morir.- Ven conmigo.

.-Ok, pero tus pagas.- sonríe mientras ella se colgaba de mi espalda.- ¿en tu auto o en el mío?

.- En el Volvo no quiero conducir.

.- si tu lo quieres.- dos segundos después, llegamos al garaje de la casa ahí solo quedaban mi volvo plateado s30 y el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Ahí mismo deberían estar el Porsche turbo 911 amarillo de Alice y el BMW M3 rojo de Rosalie junto con el Jeep Wrangler rojo de mi hermano Emmett.

.- No me preguntes, quieres te dije que iban a "comprar" por eso se llevaron el Porsche.

.- ¿Emmett y Jasper?- pregunte mientras arrancaba mi amado volvo.

.- Fueron a Seattle creo, Jazz quería una moto y Emmett se propuso a acompañarlo ya sabes cómo es el "oso".- rio divertida mientras su mente llegaba a ver como se vería en ella en una Harley Sprint negra.

.- ¿Cuántas van a comprar Renesmee?- su mente quedo en blanco

.- Dos creo.- rio con ganas mientras su mente recordaba las palabras de Emmett.

.- Te prohíbo, entiendes no importa quién te la haya comprado no te vas a subir a esa moto.- el tono de mi voz era de alguien molesto y enfadado pero quien se creía Emmett es decir todos somos hermanos pero ella era lo único que me recordaba a mis padres a mis verdaderos padres.

.- Vamos Edward es mi regalo de navidad adelantado, además ¿qué me puede pasar?, no respondas sabes que no me puedo romper ni un hueso.

.- Como sea Renesmee no vas a andar en esa motocicleta.- vi como sus labios formaban una mueca mientras observábamos el paisaje.

.- Solo una vuelta, le prometí a Jasper que correríamos juntos aunque claro ya sabíamos que nos ibas a salir de hermano protector, así que solo pido una vuelta con él en su Ducati gris metálica.

.-¿Solo una?.- la observe de reojo.

.- si solo una, después puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- suspire derrotad, no lo podía evitar pero yo escuchaba sus pensamientos y aunque en este preciso momento ella estuviera enojada se que me perdonaría.

Port Ángeles no estaba muy lejos 90 kilómetros no era nada cuando tu automóvil podía alcanzar los 160 kilómetros pero hoy quería ir despacio, mi hermana me mostraba en sus pensamientos los lugares más hermosos a su gusto que rodeaban la casa.

Nuestra mudanza había sido el viernes 27 de agosto, y aunque nuestros padres nos habían inscrito a la preparatoria del pueblo, no nos gustaba ir la primera semana de clases, no creo que nos perderíamos mucho ya que al matricularnos cada cierto tiempo.

Nuestra familia era de cierto modo un poco talentosa ya que algunos vampiros pueden tener algún don, el mío por ejemplo es "escuchar" los pensamientos de las personas y vampiros. Mi hermana Renesmee puede mostrar sus pensamientos tocando la frente de las personas, Alice otra de mi hermanas puede ver el futuro la mayoría de sus predicciones se cumplen aunque otras giran de manera inesperada ya que alguien puede cambiar de ideas, y claro Jasper otro de mi hermanos él puede controlar las emociones de la gente a su alrededor.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos en la taquilla, veríamos _"valentine's_ _day"_.

.- ¿Una comedia romántica?

.- Sale Taylor Launter.- sonrió de manera inocente.

.- He hecho una encuesta en la casa, para saber que le puedes ver a ese tipo.- moví la cabeza aun no entendía el motivo por el cual mi hermana estaba obsesionada de un actor.

.- Me gusta su sonrisa, pero no me gustaría pasar con el toda la eternidad, no es el amor de mi existencia.

.- Por lo menos se que tienes los pies en la tierra, ya ves a Irina que convirtió a un cantante de quinta en un vampiro y el tipo de eso vive.

.- El único que se me ocurre es Dante, el tipo que se cree vampiro.- La abrace mientras entrabamos en la sala.

.- Pss no se cree uno de los nuestros Renesmee lo es, lo escuche de Irina cuando fuimos a Alaska.

.- No es cierto.- la mire fijamente.- ¿Quién lo diría?, pero como sea no me interesa convertirlo a él. Es solo un gusto nada más eso, no te preocupes.-

Entramos a la sala a disfrutar de la tonta comedia romántica, regresamos a casa cerca de las siete de la tarde ahí se encontraban el Mercedes S55 AMG de Carlisle mi "padre". Bajamos del auto para que mi hermana ya estuviera abrazando a papa.

.- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto de manera dulce mientras que le depositaba un beso en la frente.

.- Fuimos al cine, Edward me llevo es que me le escape a Alice y Rosalie iban de compras.- Entre para contemplar la escena Carlisle media cerca de un metro con noventa centímetros, su piel tan pálida y fría como cualquiera de nosotros y sus ojos dorados, desde lejos podría pasar como nuestro padre, era "Padre" para algunos de nosotros, ya que nos había convertido a la gran parte de nuestra familia.

.- Edward.- su voz tan cristalina me llamo y camine despacio a su encuentro, nuestra estatura no variaba mucho ya que solo era más grande que yo por tan solo cinco centímetros. Esme mi madre salía de la cocina, Esme poseía un cabello hermoso de color caramelo y su cara en forma de corazón tan delgada y suave. Me abrazo.

.- Que voy a hacer con ustedes aparte de amarlos con todo mi corazón.- abrazo a mi hermana.

.- Perdón por no ir al colegio, pero es que es aburrido, además ¿Qué cosas nuevas nos enseñarían en el primer día de clases?- Renesmee miro a Esme con ojitos de cordero.

.- Se podría decir que fue mi culpa, por llevar a este angelito a ver a Taylor Launter pero en realidad la lleve para que se pudiera escapar de bueno ya se imaginaran.- Carslie y Esme nos observaron de manera un tanto extraña como si no entendieran.-

.- En realidad se escondían de nosotras.- Aquella voz tan hermosa y de campanas era solo de...

.- Rosalie.- Renesmee se coloco a mi lado mientras que Carslie y Esme la abrazaron y le dieron un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie era alta su cabellera rubia le daba el toque de una barbie recién salida de su aparador, es muy egocéntrica y le encanta que la gente le diga que se ve bien en cualquier oportunidad donde pueda mostrar su belleza.

.- Oh vamos no es para tanto además el que no hayan ido con nosotras no significa que no se escaparan del cambio de imagen.- Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de todas las bolsas de las diferentes boutiques que estaban regadas por todo el living y que Rosalie había traído consigo.

.- Edward.- La voz de Alice resonó por todo la estancia ya que ahí enfrente de mi tenia al monstruo de la moda, mi hermana era bajita, media cerca de un metro sesenta centímetros, su cabello negro corto y alborotado le daba la apariencia de un ángel, aunque no se dejen engañar es un monstruo adicto a la moda.

.- Rosalie, Alice.- Mi voz no mostraba sorpresa después de un par de años ya me había acostumbrado a la manera de ser de ambas.

.- Toma.- Alice me entrego una cajita azul.- No me veas así Edward abre la caja.-

Suspire derrotado si no lo hacia las cosas se podrían peor la abrí para encontrarme con una cadena de plata con un dije de un lobo aullándole a la luna, levente mi ceja izquierda y sé que tenia con cara de incredulidad, ¿a que jugaba Alice?

.- ¿Un lobo?- mi voz era de sorpresa

.- Un lobo puede ser algo más que una mascota Edward.- se fue de ahí y busco en su bolso otra cajita negra.- Renesmee es para ti, se que te va a gustar.-

Renesmee abrió la caja para observar una cadena de oro rosa con un dije de un Sol pero adentro del había pequeñas estrellas.-

.- Alice, muchas gracias me encanta.- se le colgó del brazo mientras que mi familia miraba la escena con tanta dulzura e inocencia, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pocas veces la mente de todos queda en blanco por lo regular siempre es Alice la que trata de no pensar en nada pero ahora todos no tenían nada en mente solo Renesmee que pensaba como se vería con unas blusas.

.- ¿Qué traman?- Mi voz fue monótona y se podía escuchar cierto enfado.

.- Pero de ¿Qué estás hablando Edward?.- La reacción de Rosalie era de alguien despreocupado.

.- No se hagan los graciosos cuando no les queda, se que traman algo y mas les vale que me lo digan, no es algo común que nadie este pensado.-

.- A lo mejor no hay mucho en que pensar Edward.- agrego Carslie.

.- Como acabamos de llegar no tenemos muchas cosas en que preocuparnos Edward.- añadió Alice.

.- Si como no y entonces nada de esto tiene que ver con las dos motocicletas que están trayendo en este momento Emmett y Jasper.- Escuche el gruñido de Emmett en el garaje al parecer la falsa de la calma había sido descubierta.

.- No seas tan sobre protector Edward, nada malo le va a pasar a Renesmee por andar en una motocicleta.- comento Rosalie

.- No lo voy a permitir, es mi hermana y ya tiene un auto, ¿para qué querría un "triciclo"?

.- Tal vez porque ya está algo cansada de estar arriba de un Volvo S30, Edward.- La voz traviesa de Emmett llego a mis oídos, ahí fue donde distinguí al más corpulento de mis hermanos, su cabello rizado y los hoyuelos que se le formaban en el rostro le daban un toque de inocencia.

.-Emmett.- estaba enojado demasiado pero que se proponían todos acaso el ¿que mi instinto sobre protector estuviera al mil?, muy lentamente mi enojo fue disminuyendo hasta dejar de sentirla. Junto a la puerta estaba Jasper otro rubio y con comprensión delgada me he preguntado si Carslie nos quiere demasiados rubios digo así podemos fingir mas el que somos hermanos.- Jasper no cuentas si cambias la atmosfera.

.- No lo dejare de hacer hasta que te calmes Edward y me puedas escuchar, Si Renesmee tiene una moto es por que dará una vuelta conmigo, al igual como ella te lo dijo solo pido una vuelta y después podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con ella.-

.- Ándale Edward, solo una vuelta, por favor.- Los ojos de mi Renesmee me miraban de manera tan inocente que no lo podía decir que no.

.- Esta bien una vuelta nada mas.- El grito de júbilo inundo la casa, mientras que en mi mente un pobre Edward gruñía por haber perdido la batalla.

La semana había transcurrido normal, con algo de suerte y como soborno de mi parte por dejar que Renesmee se montara en esa cosa, hable con Esme para que esta primera semana no fuéramos a clases, Sali de caza junto a Carslie, Esme y Renesmee cerca de la finca ya que nuestra dieta se basaba en beber sangre de animales. Fue ahí cuando vi por primera vez aquellos ojos chocolates y un enorme lobo blanco que con la mirada desgarraba mi piel.

**Se aceptan de todo y este capítulo ps bueno fue algo difícil escribir a los Cullen**

**Un Reviews una sonrisa..**

**Se aceptan bombas, tomates y de todo..**

**Nos vemos el próximo martes las kiero!!**

**Pitiz Cullen Black**


	5. Olvidar es un arte apasionado parte II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**Este capitulo lo escribe garcias a una excelente cancion de Division Minuscula se llama Muriendo en un simulacro. Doy las gracias a Todas las personas que siguen esta historia y bueno ps el cuentro se dio y espero que les guste sin nada mas que decir aqui esta....**

**Frialdad Ante Todo, Parte II**

**BELLA**

El olor dulce quemaba mis fosas nasales y eso solo podía significar una cosa: VAMPIROS. Su fragancia era inconfundible mi mente trabaja a todo lo que daba, no podía quedarme ahí sentida y escuchar las tonterías que el profesor decía. Voltee a ver a Leah para saber si ella lo habría percibido pero ahí estaba ella atenta a lo que el profesor explicaba. Jared y Paul dormian y Jacob observaba la libertad desde la deberían estar muy cerca ya que se su aroma era demasiado suave, pero no me iba arriesgar que ese maldito **_"chupa sangre"_** decidiera casar a alguien en nuestro territorio.

Sentí las miradas de todos mis compañeros cuando abandone el aula, pero no preste mucha atención a las amenazas del maestro, no me importaba nada más que la seguridad de mi gente era más importante que una tonta clase de literatura. Corrí por los pasillos vacios, todos estaban en clases, no mire hacia atrás solo me concentraba en llegar a la entrada del colegio sin que nadie se percatara que me escapaba de la "cárcel".

El bosque se encontraba en silencio así que me adentre en el lo más rápido posible, el olor ahí era suave y el viento soplaba lentamente, después de adentrarme unos 200 metros, me desvestí ya que no llevaba ropa como para romperla con mi transformación, guarde mi collar en la bolsa trasera de mi falda.

Desnuda salí de unos arbustos para después de medio segundo sentirme libre en mi forma lobuna. Mis pisadas quedaban marcadas en la tierra, el aroma llegaba a mi ya que el viento lo azotaba contra mi hocico como si fuera una burla.

.- _Bella ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_.- Sam estaba molesto por lo que podía escuchar, me concentre para que el pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos.

.- _Lo mismo que tu Sam, divertirme un rato o acaso pensabas ¿Qué te iba a dejar toda la diversión?_- Bufe sonoramente.

_.- Se que no lo harías aunque te lo ordenara, ¿Dónde está Leah?- _Su voz sono un poco mas divertida_._

_.- Aquí estoy "Sammi"_.- Los pensamientos de Leah eran una fiesta.

_.- Leah cállate y concéntrate._

_.- Claro "gran sabio líder"_.- soltó una risa sarcástica.

_.- Ya chicos cálmense y Sam dame coordenadas_.- trate de todas maneras no reírme.

_.- 60 Km al noroeste antes de llegar al sendero del rio.- _Sam acelero el paso estaba a unos 500 metros de mi.

_.- Bella espero que el lunes lleves un justificante ya que el profesor Verner cree que no era la manera de salir corriendo así de la clase aun cuando te sintieras mal_.- bufe de manera sonora.

_.- ¿Paul y Jared?-_ Sam pregunto con su tono autoritario.

_.- Molestos pero les dije que ellos se quedarían por si nosotros llegáramos a fallar, pero lo dudaron y hasta se rieron así que Sam tu pagaras las hamburguesas por dejarlos_.- volvió a reír y me uní a sus risas.-

_.- De todas las manadas que han existido tenía que tocarme a mí a las dos únicas mujeres que se han transformado en toda nuestra historia y que para rematar piensan igual y son mejores amigas_.- Sam resoplo, y nosotras volvimos a reír.

_.- Bella tranquila no corras tanto en dos minutos te alcanzo._

_.- Leah tranquila lo mejor es que lleguemos separados ya que a lo mejor no se han advertido de nuestra presencia, ya que aun podemos contar con el factor sorpresa._

_.- ¿Estás loca Bella?, eso se llama suicidio.- _Sam se había enojado.

_.- Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro "sabio líder" Bella tu plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, espérate que llegaremos juntos._

_.- Puede que a lo mejor se le llame suicidio pero es una excelente estrategia así que el ultimo que llegue invita las pizza_.-

_.- BELLA_.- El grito furioso se apago cuando volví a perder mi concentración. Seguí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo* no debería sentirme feliz por que el resto de la manada no pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos pero daba gracias a la persona que vivía en los cielos por tener un "escudo" en mi cabeza, aunque aun podía escuchar los gritos de Sam y Leah pero ellos no a mí.

Había sido un problema al principio ya que yo escuchaba todo pero Sam no a mí, después de mi transformación se comenzó a desarrollar una barrera en mis pensamientos así que después de varios meses de prácticas llegamos a la conclusión que si me concentraba lo suficiente podía transmitir mis pensamientos.

El olor se hacía más fuerte lo que significaba que los "FRIOS" se encontraban cerca, baje un poco la velocidad y me acerque a unos arbustos ahí fue donde me quede estática cuando entendí la escena que presenciaba.

Delante de mí se encontraban cuatros vampiros, bebiendo de unos ciervos, sentí que la sangre me hervía, eran más de lo que había imaginado, eran dos vampiresas y dos vampiros.

.- Isabella no hagas nada estúpido hasta que lleguemos.- La voz de Sam era la del macho **Alpha** pero no tenía demasiado peso. Consciente o inconscientemente, salí de mi escondite, cuando uno de esos **_"chupa sangre"_** me observo era alto con una belleza insoportable, sus ojos dorados me observaron de manera atenta mientras que movía su cabeza como para obtener la mejor vista de mi cuerpo. Debía medir cerca de un metro con noventa, su cabello rojizo y despeinado le daba un toque demasiado sexy. Mi corazon latia mas aprisa de lo normal, algo comenzaba a cambair en mi, era como una especie de cuerda que me sujestaba a la tierra no fuera la gravedad sino otra cosa.

Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ellos eran nuestros enemigos mortales, me gritaba una voz en mi interior, pero ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Sacudí mi mente antes de que se saliera de control. ¿En qué momento habían llegado los chicos?, había perdido la noción del tiempo con aquel vampiro que hacía que mi mente hiciera convulsión.

_.- Pero ¿están bebiendo sangre animal?_- Pregunto Leah con repulsión.

_.- Eso parece_.- Respondió Sam con el mismo tono.

El tipo de cabello cobrizo le dio un codazo al otro sujeto y este nos miro y luego se dirigió a nosotros.

.- Venimos en paz, no queremos hacerles daño.- Su voz cristalina parecía música pero su olor quemaba mi nariz.

.- ¿Puedes creer eso Sam?- los pensamientos de Leah salieron de la boca del otro vampiro. Tomamos una posición ofensiva, así que las leyendas eran ciertas algunos de esos monstruos poseían algún poder y delante de nosotros estaba un lector de mentes.

.- Créanos nos, pensamos que había licántropos en esta zona, somos vampiros diferentes al resto de nuestra especia, mi nombres es Carslie Cullen y ellos son miembros de nuestra familia.

_.- ¿Cuántos son?-_ la voz de Alpha no presentaba alguna alteración y las palabras salieron de la boza de aquel ser de piel de marmol.

.- En total somos ocho, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos.- respondio el **_"parasito"_** rubio

Demasiados vampiros, eso era un problema, un clan demasiado grande aun para nuestra manada ya que a las _**"garrapatas"**_ que habíamos eliminados antes habían sido parejas o nómadas. No se podía producir batalla no cuando cualquier estrategia que pasara por la mente de Sam la **_"sanguijuela"_** lectora de mentes. Volví a concentrarme para que Leah me escuchara.

_- Leah vez por mi ropa._

_.- ¿Estas demente Bella?_

.- _No Leah solo que no es digno para nosotros que nuestra mente se vea invadida, asi que vez por mi ropa_.- le gruñí y Leah salió de ahí, Sam la observo hasta que se perdió por el sendero .

Los "fríos" tomaron una posición defensiva, excepto aquel vampiro que seguía observándome de una manera tan posesiva.

.- Tranquilos, nos van hacer daño.- Desvió su mirada hacia el vampiro rubio.

.- ¿Estás seguro Edward?- El asintió.

Todo el auto control se perdió y mi voz se apago nuevamente, escuche a Sam gruñirme y a Leah maldecir de manera sonora. Así que el sexy vampiro tenía nombre: Edward.

Su voz era terciopelada y suave. Y ahí estaba otra vez con aquella extraña mezcla de emociones, mi cabeza era un caos una parte de mi quería ver su cabeza contra el suelo por ser lo que era, una abominación de la naturaleza, pero otra quería estar más cerca de él y comprobar si su olor no me diera ganas de matarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza antes de esto se me saliera de control Leah se acercaba trotando, no había tardado ni dos minutos, se había ganado a pulso ser considerada la más rápida de toda la manada.

.- _Ahí esta espero que comprendas los que estás haciendo bella. Te rompí la blusa te debo una, te dejo la ropa atras del arbol.-_ Tiro las prendas en la raíces de un cedro, troto erguida hasta mi posición, cuando llego me di vuelta sin perder de vista a los chicos. Camine hacia el viejo árbol, y sali de fase, me vestí rápidamente ahora que estaba desconectada no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando con Sam y Leah.

La falda estaba intacta, pero de lo blusa no se podía decir lo mismo ya que gracias a los dientes de Leah se había rasgado, tendría que salir solo con mi brasear negro. Me puse el collar de luna y suspire antes de salir.

**EDWARD**

Los lobos estaban muy nerviosos, por lo que podía comprender es que la loba blanca era demasiado impulsiva. El lobo negro de nombre Sam, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar, la pequeña lobo de pelaje gris, estaba demasiado molesta con nuestra presencia que lo único que hacia era mandar maldiciones hacia nosotros.

Fue ahí donde la vi por primera vez su cuerpo era perfecto su tez blanca, sus ojos chocolates con su cabello rizado llegándole a media espalda, solo vestía una falda de mezclilla y un brasear negro, de su cuello colgaba un medallón en forma de luna, su olor en vez de quemarme la nariz me sabia fascinante olia a fresas. Solo la podía comparar con una sola cosa: Una Diosa.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- Su voz fría, resonó en bosque, no había alguna irritación aparente en su cuerpo pero su voz era una navaja que cortaba todo a su paso.

.- No somos lo que piensan.- se apresuro a hablar Carslie.

.- ¿Ah no?, entonces ¿el olor tan repugnante que me llega es de?- se llevo un dedo al mentón como si estuviera pensando.- Oh si ya recordé de VAMPIROS.- Coloco demasiado énfasis a su última palabra.

.- Somos vampiros, pero nosotros somos diferentes.

.- ¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser si se alimentan de sangre?- pregunto con irritación.

.- No bebemos sangre humana, nos consideramos "vegetarianos" ya que nuestra dieta solo se basa en sangre animal, lo que están viendo es lo que comemos.- miro algo incrédula a mi padre y observe como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar pero suspiro de manera pesada y controlo sus temblores.

.- Así que Carslie ¿verdad?- mi padre asintió.- Bueno en vista de que dicen "vegetarianos" y que sus ojos no se parecen a las **"sanguijuelas" **podrán habitar cerca de aquí, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es un tratado.

.- ¿Tratado?.- Preguntamos todos, aun los lobos veían a su compañera de manera extraña.

.- Si un tratado, ustedes vivirán del otro lado del rio, nosotros no declararemos la guerra sin motivos, así que ustedes podrán andar libremente en su territorio y nosotros en el nuestro. No se acercaran a nuestra aldea, no pueden decirle a nadie lo que son y lo que nosotros somos, además de que si llegaran a MORDER no MATAR a un ser humano se comenzara la guerra.

.- Y ¿Qué hay de Forks? , nosotros aparentamos ser humanos, podemos andar libremente en el pueblo.- pregunto Carslie.

.- Forks es neutral tanto ustedes como nosotros podremos andar en el libremente, recuerden el tratado se romper si llega a quebrantar algún indicio del tratado. Así que en nombre de Isabella Marie Black, descendiente de Ephraim Black último jefe de nuestra aldea de Quileutes hago un tratado con los "fríos vegetarianos" para que coexistan con nosotros.

.- Entonces tenemos un trato.- Marie solo asintió.

.- Ah otra cosa, no pueden matar a los lobos, hasta luego Carslie Cullen.- Carslie trato de darle la mano pero ella le negó con la cabeza, tal vez su autocontrol llegaba hasta ese punto soportarnos más no tocarnos.

Regreso hasta el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros y ambos lobos caminaron hacia atrás lentamente, ella siguió ahí hasta que su manada se fuera, después se adentro hacia el bosque y la perdí de vista.

.- ¿Qué fue todo esto?.- Pregunto Esme

.- Una manada de hombres lobos adolescente.- respondió Carslie abrazándola.

.- ¿Mujer lobo?.- Pregunto Renesmee cohibida

.- Tal parece, pero no es una son dos.- atraje a Renesmee a mi.

.- ¿crees que respeten el tratado?

.- No lo se Carslie ya que la mente de Bella, no me permitía el paso, pero lo que escuche de sus compañeros, podremos estar en paz, mientras que el tratado no se rompa, y ya que estamos en su territorio lo mejor es ir a casa antes de que cambien de opinión.

.- Si eso parece, bueno familia, es el momento de irnos.- Salimos de ahí antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, volveria a verla.

**BELLA**

No quería entrar en fase ya que me encontraría con un Sam demasiado molesto como para entender razones, es que siendo estratégicos, decían la verdad porque, bueno como número uno: sus pupilas eran doradas no rojas carmesís. Numero dos: estaban bebiendo de ciervos y numero tres: aquella mirada y esos labios carnosos no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Lo mejor era que yo llegara a mi casa con la poca ropa que me quedaba y que después planeara como explicarle las cosas a Sam sin que se empeoraran las cosas, después de andar en bosque llegue a mi casa. Aun era temprano asi que Jacob todavía no regresaría, tenia cierto tiempo para tratar de acomodar las cosas en mi cabecita.

La puerta estaba abierta así que eso solo podía significar una cosa, me estarían esperando para crucificarme, respire hondo antes de dar vuelta a la perica, entre lentamente por el vestíbulo pero no había nadie en la sala, subí a mi alcoba para buscar una blusa, no tenia sentido que tratara de combinar algo ya que me deberían estar esperando.

Baje lentamente el living para encontrarme con un Sam de viendo la televisión.

.- Espero que comprendas lo que acabas de ser Bella.- su voz se encontraba tensa y continuo obervando un partido de los marin's.

.- No creo haber hecho algo que tu no harías Sam, ya que tu debiste de darte cuenta que eran demasiados para nosotros tres y aun que Jared y Paul hubieran venido, nos destrozarían asi que mi reacción fue la más civilizada.

.- Creo entonces que no hay más que decir, ya que el tratado lo hizo la una Black, solo te aviso que desde el lunes iras al colegio de Forks.- Se paro antes y lo detuve antes de que saliera.

.- ¿De que hablas?.- Pregunte algo nerviosa.

.- Pues ya que tu dejaste que anduvieran de aquí y para alla, entonces tu, Jacob, Quil, Embry , Seth y Leah iran al instituto de Forks, ya que Jared y Paul se quedaran conmigo para vigilar la tribu, ademas que sera tu la porta voz con ellos, al parecer ya estas tomando tu papel para dirigirme a la manada, y eso es bueno ya que tu sabes que mi boda sera dentro de unos meses.- me abrazo.

Me quede estática antes sus palabras, y senti su calor rodeandome solo reaccione ya cuando se había ido, subi a mi cuarto y me arroje a la cama. Sabia que esto estaba mal, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden predeterminar y menos que se hagan sin previo aviso. Mi cabeza comenzo a ordenar los acontecimientos del dia de hoy y fue donde me di cuenta que algo habia cambiado en mi interior. Acostada observando el techo blanco hay tres cosas de las que estoy totalmente segura.

1.- Edward es un vampiro y es mi enemigo mortal.

2.- Una parte de mi quiere ver su cabeza entre mis patas y que yo acabe con su existencia.

3.- Algo me dice por como late mi corazón y que difícilmente lo llegue a aceptar es que estoy perdidamente y locamente enamorada de el.

**Espero que le hayas gustado, lo del tratado lo invite ya que no he leido el primer libro asi que bueno..**

**se acepta de todo.. jeje**

**un Reviews una sonrisa.**

**Nos vemos el proximo martes..**

**Pitiiz Cullen de Black**


	6. Robarme a la luna, puede ser una opcion

**Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephany Meyer**

**Bueno aquí esta espero no haber defraudado a nadie en el capitulo anterior jeje, este bueno este tuvo un poco complicado de elaborar pero nada que División Minúscula no solucionara. Un saludo enorme a Yari chica gracias por el GIF y sabes que se te quiere… bueno sin nada más que decir aquí esta**

**Robarme a luna puede ser una opción **

**Jacob**

No importaba que tan enojado me encontraba cuando mis ojos se clavaran en los suyos todo el coraje se esfumaría, pero ahora que no sé dónde demonios se encuentra estoy demasiado molesto como para poner atención a las estúpidas clases.

Lo único que recuerdo es que ella se levanto de la clases de literatura, el señor Verner gritaba Leah salía atrás de ella, seguida de Paul y Jared y yo que al ver a mi hermana salir como desesperada, me apresure a darle alcance, pero el entrometido viejo, no me dejaba salir, aunque le conteste que mi hermana era mi prioridad en esos momentos y me importo poco lo que pasara después, salí en su búsqueda encontrándome solo en el pasillo y con un maestro gritándome que regresara inmediatamente a clases.

De mala gana volví a tomar mi asiento junto a la ventana, encontrándome a Jared y Paul en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor Verner siguió hablando de un tal Heathcliff y todo lo que tuvo que hacer por su amada Catherine, en realidad no preste demasiada atención a la explicación; por eso cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y vi a salir a Jared y Paul, me encamine enseguida a ellos, al parecer se percataron de que los seguía ya que pararon en unos casilleros.

.- Tu hermana está bien, solo dolía un poco el estomago.- Jared me sorprendió antes de que preguntara que le pasaba a Bella.

.- ¿No me estas mintiendo?- Pregunte algo alarmado.

.- No, solo te estoy diciendo lo que Leah me dijo, ella la llevo a tu casa, iba a estar con ella hasta que regresaras, no te preocupes, Jacob va a estar bien.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su clase de Lenguas.

Lo demás es historia las clases fueron demasiado aburridas y Jared tenía razón ni mi hermana ni Leah regresaron a clases, salí de la cárcel para irme directo a casa, me preocupaba demasiado el cómo se podría encontrar mi hermana. No vi a los chicos, ni siquiera al pequeño Seth, así que el camino se me haría eterno ya que una plática amena podría mejorar un poco mi estado de ánimo. Pero no el destino estaba empañado que hoy específicamente todo me saliera mal.

Llegue a la vieja casa encontrando la puerta abierta, algo ocurría y debería ser muy malo como para que la persona que se suponía que debería estar con mi hermana hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, subí corriendo las escaleras para observar a Bella dormir profundamente en su cama. Cuando viera a Leah le reclamaría un par de cosas, me aleje de ahi para no despertar debería descansar.

Baje hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer ya que cuando mi "sol personal" despertara tendría hambre; no sé que haría de almuerzo ya que no sabía si mi hermana ya se sintiera mejor de su dolor de estomago. Busque algo de espagueti, le haría pasta, coloque la cazuela en la estufa para que el agua comenzara a hervir pero el sonido de unas llantas sobre el asfalto me distrajo ¿Seria Sam? o Bella se habría puesto peor para que Leah llamara a un doctor. Unos, dos y tres golpes en la puerta me despertaron del letargo que se había apoderado de mí.

Camine hacia la puerta para encontrarme frente a mi puerta al jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan con su traje azul y su sombrero de policía.

.- Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto de manera amable.

.- Yo bien Charlie, pero Bell's no muy bien.- Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

.- Si, me llamo Sue Clearwater y me comento que Marie no se encontraba muy bien.- Se encamino hacia el comedor, sentándose.

.- Se sintió un poco mal en clases, y Leah la acompaño a casa para cuidarla pero cuando yo regrese encontré a Bella durmiendo pero no se adonde se habría ido Leah.- Seguí con la pasta.

.- Oye y ¿Qué piensas de la escuela media de Forks?- La pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Qué tenía que Forks y la escuela media conmigo?

.- ¿A qué te refieres con pensar Charlie?- Pregunte alzando una ceja mientras sacaba unos tomates de la nevera.

.- Pues, digo la decisión me llego por sorpresa, aunque claro, nunca llegue a pensar que Sam hablara en serio esta mañana y que fuera a inscribirlos al instituto.- tomo una manzana que se encontraba en frutero y se la llevo a la boca.

.- ¿Inscribir?, ¿Sam?, ¿Forks?- Ahora si no entendía ni pio de lo que decía Charlie.

.- ¿Qué no te la han dicho?- Le di mi respuesta negando la cabeza y me miro de manera atenta y fija, después suspiro pesadamente.- Es que, bueno Bella, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry y tu están inscritos en la escuela de Forks.

Los tomates cayeron de mis manos, y me quede en shock por un buen momento, ¿era en serio? Pero ¿Qué demonios pensaban ese estúpido y engreído de Sam? El no podía hacer eso ¿con qué autoridad se atrevía de cambiarme a mí y a mis amigos de escuela?

Suspire y trate de relajarme pero lo único que quería hacer con todas mis fuerzas era gritar pero si lo hacía Bella se podría levantar y no quería que eso pasara, ella necesitaba descansar.

.- No sabias nada Jake, realmente lo siento no quise hacer que te sintieras mal, es que bueno cuando Sam, nos aviso Renee se puso eufórica, ya sabes como ella y bueno pues, te mando esto.- Me entrego un papel doblado, los desdoble para volver a quedarme en Shock, es que 10,000 USD eran demasiado.

.- Charlie, yo no puedo aceptar esto.- Le dije dándole el papel aun temblando en mis manos.

.- Jacob Black, es un presente por haber llegado al último grado además, se que te hacen falta unas partes de tu Volkswagen para que ya pueda andar, y necesitaras una nueva computadora así que aceptarlo.-

Tenía razón, necesitaba el dinero pero era exagerado, aunque tanto Charlie y Renee habían sido los mejores amigos de mis padres así que cuando mi padre murió hace dos años, ellos se hicieron cargos de los gastos del funeral y también de nosotros, nos veían como sus hijos ya que ellos no pudieron tener uno y la idea de adoptar no fue muy de su agrado.

.- Gracias Charlie y dile a Renee que la visitare después de salir todos los días.- sonríe mientras seguía haciendo la pasta.

.- Bueno, que gusto que te haya gustado ahora bueno, creo que es justo que tu hermana tenga con que moverse, aunque no dudo de tus habilidades como mecánico Jacob, así que no me veas así, es solo que ya sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Bella.-

El cumpleaños de Bella aun faltaban días, además a mi hermana no le hacía ilusión el festejar su fecha de natalicio.

.- Charlie tu sabes que esas cosas nos le gustan a Bella.- Le dije mientras apagaba la estufa y guardaba el cheque en mi bolsillo.

.- Ya se que no le gusta a tu hermana Jake, es lo que 21 años no se cumplen todos los días, asi que cuando despiertes le puedes dar esto.- Me acerque hasta donde él se encontraba y dejo en la mesas un juego de llaves.

.- Pero…- no termine la frase ya que justo en mis narices alguien estaba bajando una Hummer H3 color negra frente a mi casa. No tenia palabras para creer que era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, iba en serio que le reglarían "eso" a mi hermana solo por cumplir años, a veces Renee y Charlie eran bueno un poco exagerados. Dejaron el pequeño monstruo enfrente de la patrulla de Charlie.

.- ¿Crees que le guste a Bella?.- Pregunto Charlie un poco cohibido.

.- Yo creo que si Charlie además todo adolescente quiere un coche.- Reí antes mis palabras Bella ya no sería catalogada como adolescente y sino como una adulta hecha y derecha.

.- Bueno eso espero que tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, Jacob creo que es tiempo de que yo me valla.- Tomo su sombrero que había depositado en la mesa.

.- Charlie, espera ¿no quieres quedarte a comer?- Le interrogue mientras colocaba las lleves en mi bolsillo derecho.

.- Suena tentador Jacob, pero si lo hago puede que Renee se enoje conmigo y yo se que tú no quieres que eso pase, así que bueno chico, cuídate y no te metas en problemas.- Se fue de ahí arriba de su patrulla lo seguí con la mirada antes de que se perdiera en el camino enlodado.

Continúe preparando la comida, tal vez no sería mala idea que todos fuéramos a estudiar en Forks en decir nos vamos a mover en una Hummer H3 nueva, mi hermana estaría conmigo; tome el medallón de sol que me había dado mi madre y jugué un rato con él. Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que algo muy interesante iba a ocurrir.

**BELLA**

El olor a comida inundaba mis fosas nasales, perdí la noción de tiempo, pero eso no importaba mucho ya que mi estomago me empezaba a pasar la factura de lo que había ocurrido hoy en la mañana.

Los parpados me pesaban aun tenía que descansar un poco y tener una buena razón para explicarle a Leah y a los chicos del cambio de escuela sabia que eso no le iba a ser gracia ya que toda nuestra vida hemos vivido en LA PUSH pero era necesario ¿verdad?. Si lo era ya que gracias a mi, había unos cuantos vampiros corriendo de un lado a otro por ahí. Suspire pesadamente, tal vez mi brillante plan tenía varios inconvenientes.

Los chillantes sonidos de la televisión en la parte de abajo, acompañadas de una cautelosa respiración me devolvieron a realidad, Jacob ya había regresado del colegio ¿Qué debería decirle?, rogué al cielo que a Paul o Jared se les hubiera ocurrido decir algo coherente de mi ausencia.

Baje lentamente las escaleras para encontrarme a un Jake, dormido y roncando suavemente en el sillón, sonríe levemente seguía siendo una niño, un niño que por mi culpa había sufrido lo suficiente, primero mama había muerto por mi culpa y nunca me podría perdonar a mi misma por lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo pero es que era cierto. Yo era un monstruo le había quitado a mi propio hermano el tener a Mama cerca.

Sacudí la cabeza no era muy buena idea que yo me siguiera mortificando por menos no delante de él. Camine hacia la cocina para ver que podría hacer de comer y confirmar que era lo que olía tan delicioso. Ahí frente a la estufa había pasta, lo más probable es que Jacob hubiera hecho comida, en verdad se lo agradecía ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar.

Me serví cerca de dos raciones en un plato y comencé a comer despacio, tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas ¿podríamos faltar la segunda semana de clases?, para poder entender como serian ahora las relaciones, además ¿podría volver a encontrarme con Edward? Desvié ese último pensamiento ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Edward no era más que un asqueroso vampiro que debería matar ¿Verdad?

Levante mi plato y lo lleve a la lavadero fui ahí donde l vi por primera vez, era enorme, muy bonita pero enorme y el color negro se veía hermosa. ¿Quién llevaría una Hummer a mi casa?

No podía imaginar quien podría haber dejado a propósito esa "cosa" en mi casa, tenia curiosidad, Jacob sabría ¿Que teníamos un auto frente al porche? El sonido de mi celular l me despertó de mis pensamientos y salí corriendo para mi habitación no quería que Jake se despertara.

.- _**Tienes un enorme problema ISABELLA.- **_La voz me gruño_**.**_

_**.- Leah tranquila, en serio podemos hablarlo.- **_Me aleje un poco del auricular_._

_**.- ¿Hablarlo? ¿Que vamos a hablar Bella?, oh sí que dejaste que esas estúpidas garrapatas anden aquí como si nada.- **_Volvió a gruñir.

_**.- Leah no es para a tanto además no eras tú la que me decía que la venganza no era buena.- **_Si la pequeña loba quería guerra la tendría_._

_**.- Tu venganza es en contra de la persona que más daño te hizo Bella pero ellos, ¿Cómo lo permitiste? Soy tu mejor amiga Bell's pero creo que esta vez realmente te pasaste, pero lo peor de todo es que Sam te apoya.- **_suspiro lentamente**.**

_**.- ¿Qué tanto sabes del asunto Leah?- **_Era mi única oportunidad era ahora o nunca, suspire antes de darle a mi amiga el tiro de gracias.

_.-__** Solo que paso en prado Bella, oh ¿Qué me estas escondiendo ISABELLA?- **_Su voz se volvió un poco hostil.

_**.- Leah escúchame y por favor después de lo que te digas no me quieras matar, Sam estuvo en mi casa hace unas horas y me pidió que bueno ya que gracias a mi los "fríos" van andar de aquí allá, bueno vamos a ir a la escuela de Forks.-**_Se hizo un poco de silencio del otro lado de la línea, espere gritos, palabras y hasta que me colgara y me dejara hablando sola pero nunca creí que escuchara lo que escuche_._

_**.- En serio no pensaste que me iba enojar contigo porque vamos a estudiar en Forks, Me lo dijo Sue hace unos momentos, te hable para saber en ¿qué pensabas cuando hiciste el tratado? y para saber si ya sabias lo que pensaba nuestro "sabio líder macho Alpha".-**_ Rio con ganas y me uní a sus risas, Leah era lo más cercano que tenia a una hermana.

_**.- Bueno, creo que como te diste cuenta las "garrapatas" beben sangre animal, así que técnicamente podrían ser buenos; aunque claro eso no implica que sean nuestros enemigos, y mientras ellos no quebranten el tratado no puede haber un motivo para iniciar la guerra.-**_

_**.- Así que esa fue la razón para que Sam, nos mandara a Forks, ya entiendo, pero eso no me quita lo enojada que este contigo.- **_Volví a suspirar Leah era tan terca igual que yo.

_**.- Pensé que tu enojo solo se era porque había dejado que esas bestias anduvieran por ahí.**_

_**.- Aparte de eso era porque tu plan no tenia cabeza Bell's en serio solo a ti se te ocurre salir corriendo y enfrentarte a lo desconocido, bueno amiga ya me voy porque Sue me está mirando feo.-**_ Rio y suspiro_**.- Cuídate Bell's y nos vemos el lunes para ir a "Prisión".-**_

_**.- Adiós Leah, cuídate.- **_Colgó antes de que digiera otra cosa.

Jacob, estaba en el marco de la puerta, no sabía que tanto había escuchado pero no parecía que mucho ya que aun se tallaba los ojos.

.- Ya despertaste Bella.- Se adentro en mi cuarto y se sentó aun lado de mi cama.

.- Eso parece Jake, perdona si te desperté no era mi intención.- Me apresure a explicarle.

.- No te preocupes, además no estaba dormido, solo estaba descansando.- Sonrió de medio lado.

.- Claro Jake lo que tu digas.- Le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas.- oye Jake ¿Sabes de quien es la hermosa Hummer negra que esta allá fuera? - Sus ojos sonrieron y me tomo de la mano, no tenía precedente sus acciones.- Jacob ¿a dónde vamos?

.- A que veas tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Eso me dejo atónita, para mi cumpleaños faltaban unos días, además él sabía perfectamente que eso de andar celebrando el día que naciste no se me daba, no me gustaban las fiestas.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, pero al llegar a la entrada de los ojos me tapo con sus manos mis ojos, trate de liberarme pero su voz me calmo.- Eso no vale si lo vez antes espera solo unos segundos más.- Me susurro al oído, seguimos caminando por sendero todo enlodado. Me abrió los ojos y me entrego unas llaves.

.- Es tuya es el regalo de Charlie Y Renee, me dijo que la disfrutes Bell's.- Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, iba en serio ¿verdad?, no lo podía creer es que WOW… Me quede estática unos momentos hasta que recordé que tenía que respirar. Tenía ir a ver a los Swan, esta vez no tenían ni idea de lo feliz que nos hacían a mí y a Jacob.

.- Jake, vamos a Port Angeles, tu manejas.- Le avente las llaves y las atrapo en el aire.

Salimos de La PUSH para divertirnos un rato, es decir que importaba que la casa hubiera quedado abierta, no había mucho que se pudiera robar alguien, además era perfecto ya que nos podíamos sentir libres. La camioneta corría demasiado y bueno era otra forma de sentir la adrenalina.

La noticia del cambio de escuela fue tomada mejor de lo que creía, podía jurar que no importaba a donde los mandaran mientras todos fuéramos en mi camioneta, tuvimos una pequeña fogata en la playa el sábado en noche, estaban todos los miembros de la manada de Jacob; los único ausentes era Sam, Jared y Paul ya que deberían estar haciendo sus rondas.

El lunes había llegado y era el momento para saber si tenía el suficiente auto control para no lanzarme hacia la garganta de esas _**"Garrapatas". **_Los chicos estaban muy emocionados, Quil había mencionado algo como material de conquista, mientras que Embry le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza. Jacob venia conmigo de copiloto, mientras que Leah, abrazaba fuertemente a Seth, podía observar en su rostro que estaba bastante preocupada por el, deje que los chicos bajaran de la Hummer, mientras que Leah, se acomodaba en lugar que antes había ocupado Jacob, al ver que no descendía del vehículo, mi hermano se acerco hasta mi.

.- ¿Qué no piensas ir a la escuela Bell's?-Pregunto algo irritado.

.- Hoy no tengo que hacer unas cosas en la cuidad, así que pide los apunte por mí, cuídate y sabes que te quiero Jake, nos vemos en casa.- Arranque la camioneta y no mire el retrovisor pero sabía que en este momento estaría mirando el piso.

**Renesmee **

Clases, si había algo que odiaba con todo mi existencia era eso, las clases, pero como no quería hacer enojar ni a Carslie ni a Edward, tendría que tomar de nueva cuenta mi curso. La semana pasada no fuimos a ella, gracias a que mi agraciado hermano se le había ocurrido que esa iba hacer la condición por dejarme montar mi preciosa Harley negra que Jazz me había regalado. Se me había hecho tarde por estar ayudando a Esme con su jardín, pero no había nada de retraso mientras que fuera en mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro.

El BMW rojo de Rosalie, el enorme Jeep de Emmett y el adorado Volvo S30 de Edward, ya estaban en el estacionamiento cuando llegue a la colegio. Logre distinguir a la enorme Hummer Negra que daba vuelta en U y sentí claramente como me clavaban la mirada.

Ahí no muy lejos de la entrada lo vi por primera vez, vestía unos jeans azul marino, su cabello llegándole a la altura de los hombros, la playera negra se ajustaba hermosamente a sus músculos, pero esa sonrisa tan blanca, contrastaba con su piel. Era hermoso, muy hermoso, el sonido del toque de clases, me devolvió a la realidad y el perderlo de mi campo visual, pero sabia una cosa tenía que volverlo a ver.

**Bueno pues espero que le hayas gustado jeje estuvo un poquito complicado**

**Ya haber más de Renesmee y Jacob se los prometo**

**Otra cosa tal vez el próximo sea el miércoles pero tratare de que sea el martes.**

**Como Ya he dicho un Reviws una sonrisa.**

**Se les quiere nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Pitiz Cullen De Black **


	7. Vueltas del Destino parte I

**Los personajes son de la sthepany meyer.. perdón no tengo excusa.. tal vez después de alejarme de todo me sirvió de largo.. no es tan largo pero me gusto espero que les guste.. estuve meses en blanco hasta que se me ocurrió esto.. prometo que la segunda parte estará la siguiente semana… saben que las kiero y gracias por leer..**

"**Vueltas del Destino" parte I**

**Renesmee**

Sabía que mi vida no me pertenecía desde el momento en que se cruzo por mi camino, tan bien sabia que por más que deseara nunca podría olvidar su hermosa sonrisa, aun podía recordar los latidos de su corazón, que me volvían loca, pero en clases, lo mejor era no pensar en nada de eso y tratar que mis pensamientos estuvieran seguros en mi cabeza solamente.

Agradecí enormemente que la primera clase fuera Historia y que mis hermanas estuvieran conmigo ya que no me gustaría estar en estos momentos con la presencia de Edward, Alice me miro un poco extraño, mientras que a Rosalie disfrutaba que TODOS los chicos estuvieran hablando de ella.

Supuse que en mi cara tendría que tener una sonrisa de idiota, como para notar la mirada penetrante que Alice me mandaba un asiento atrás de mi, pero no tenia caso ya que en serio ¿cuántas personas se pueden enamorar con solo ver una vez a una persona?. El amor para mí no era más que una simple curiosidad, veía a los humanos, como se enamoraban una y otra vez, haciendo daño cuando sus sentimientos cambiaban y sufriendo cuando alguno de estos ya no estaba dirigido hacia su persona.

Pero lo más importante era que nunca había tenido esa clase de sentimientos, es decir amaba a mi familia, amaba a mi hermano Edward pero no con esa fuerza y esa capacidad que ahora ese chico me hacía sentir aunque fuera emocionalmente.

La clase de historia fue algo tediosa y aburrida más si no tenía a mi hermano Jazz para explicarme todo sobre la guerra entre clanes del sur. Rosalie y Alice caminaban junto conmigo, me veían raro, aunque claro esa palabra para nosotros no tiene el mismo significado, nos encontramos a Jazz, Emmett y Edward en uno de los pasillos. Mis hermanos corrieron a darle un enorme beso a sus respectivas esposas, ya que Jasper estaba casado con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett, los solteros de la familia éramos Edward y Renesmee, la niña de los ojos de Carslie.

Sentí los labios de mi hermano en mi mejilla, y sonríe ante tal gesto pero sus palabras en mi oído me quitaron la sonrisa del rostro.

.- No busques problemas, Renesmee, no te dejes de llevar por la emoción del momento.- Me tomo de la mano y seguimos hacia la clase de literatura.

.- Edward ¿qué trataste de decir con eso?.- pregunte jalándole una manga se suéter azul marino

.- Que ese chico no te conviene.- Me quede estática en el pasillo, últimamente Edward se encontraba un tanto sobre protector pero bueno el siempre lo había sido, lo último que no me permitió hacer fue el subirme a mi motocicleta nueva una Harley Sprint negra, había alegado que me podía hacer daño, ¿Qué le puede pasar a una vampiresa si se cae?, obviamente el camino donde cayera sufriría una grave herida por haberme servido de amortiguador pero no habría nada más. A veces Edward Cullen pecaba de sobre protector.

No había tenido en toda mi existencia un novio, primero porque a veces la tentación de la sangre podría causarme problemas, además todas esas personas me veían a mí como un objeto del cual puedes obtener mucho, es decir mi familia tiene dinero, aunque claro eso se vuelve una tontería cuando tienes a una hermana que puede predecir que negocios en la bolsa de valores pueden tener buenos resultados, deje que por un momento mi mente siguiera haciendo de las suyas, hasta que la voz de Emmett me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.- Oye Renesmee, si no llegas a tiempo a tu clase, me llevare tu motocicleta.- Corrí por los pasillos a una velocidad que no delatara mi naturaleza vampírica y llegue a mi clase de geografía.

El resto del día escolar no estuvo demasiado interesante hasta que llego la hora que los mortales más amaban: el almuerzo. Edward me esperaba al salir de mi clase de francés, se veía según las palabras de mis compañeras: Un dios. Sonrió de medio lado mientras que "escuchaba" los pensamientos de mis compañeras de curso.

.- Vamos que no están esperando.- Cargo mis libros y siguió sonriendo, en los últimos días, después del pequeño incidente que tuvimos con los licántropos que habitaban cerca de ahí, se pasaba sonriendo.

Llegamos a una de las mesas para encontrarnos a mis hermanos con las bandejas de comida que obviamente no íbamos a comer, el olor me llego de repente, la esencia era de madera, cedro y tierra mojada, trate de localizar de quien podría ser tal grato aroma, pero no lo podía distinguir, se perdía entre el aroma del bosque que estaba cerca, me senté aun lado de Edward, ignorando todos los comentarios que se impartían en ella.

La campana timbro y con ella el almuerzo llego a su fin, observe como Alice me cerraba un ojo y como Emmett tenía una sonrisa picara. Mi siguiente clase seria laboratorio de Química, los pasillos, estaban abarrotados de gente que deseaba llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas aulas, me quede un momento estática, esperando que todo el alboroto terminara poco el pasillo termino vacio después de cinco minutos, camine lentamente hacia el laboratorio, al momento de llegar el profesor ya estaba dando la clase.

.- ¿Puedo pasar? -mi voz se elevo un poco más de dos octavas.

.- Por supuesto, señorita…- El profesor me observaba detrás de sus gafas.

.- Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen.- me adentre hacia el salón

.- Siéntese en el lugar que se encuentra vacio, srita. Cullen.- sentí las miradas penetrantes y curiosas de mis compañeros, el único lugar disponible, estaba hasta el final de la habitación, de espaldas logre distinguir una maraya de pelos, que estaba bajo la mesa de concreto, otra vez la fragancia de cedro me inundo las fosas nasales. Escuche cada latido de corazón que estaba presente, y cada una de las miradas de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, al llegar lo volví a ver, a la persona que me había dejado sin habla en la mañana , y que ya tenía mi existencia en sus manos.

Su cuerpo no me permitía pasar, y ahí en el piso buscaba algo, me agache para saber que buscaba.

.- ¿Qué se te perdió?- pregunte mientras observaba el piso.

.- No es nada mío es solo una ton..te..ria.- Sonrió mientras fijaba sus ojos en los míos.

.- Estas seguro ¿que no es importante lo que buscas?.- Pregunte mientras me erguía y quedaba frente a el.

Observe como una maraya de pelos se acercaba erguía justo enfrente de mí, pude distinguir que me sacaba más de diez centímetros, sentí como su sangre me incitaba a ser algo que no debía, mi garganta ardió demasiado fuerte y seca como si fuera posible el hecho de que necesitara salir de caza, aunque lo hubiera hecho un día antes.

Sonreía de una manera tan sublime que sentía como la aula se iluminaba por su luz propia, sus ojos me incitaban a seguir viéndolo aquellas orbes de color negra, se mezclaban con mis ojos, no debieron de haber pasado más de treinta segundos cuando una tos discreta hizo a que perdiera todo contacto visual con aquel chico.

El profesor del cual ni siquiera el nombre tenía me miraba de forma un tanto extraña, mientras que mis demás compañeros de curso, comenzaban hablar en voz baja, debía suponer como sus ojos me clavaban la mirada y sentía la enorme necesidad de arrojarme a su garganta y cometer mi primer homicidio.

Pero no debía ya que el sentimiento me inundaba todo mi ser, como si mi existencia dependiera solo del poder tenerlo, porque era mío, no iba a dejar que ninguna chica se apropiara de el, porque sabía que tenía que ser para mí, es como si el simple hecho de verlo y tenerlo para mi fuera como la sangre que corre por mis venas aunque sea por un instante.

Este tipo de pensamientos no eran propios de mi, pero aquel chico del cual ni siquiera su nombre conocia se estaba llevando mi inteligencia y pensamientos. Los siguientes minutos se me hicieron eternos, hasta que observe unas manos morenas entregándome una bolita de papel. Con todo el auto control que había aprendido de mi "Padre" Carslie no respire y desenrolle la pequeña bolita. Tenía un mensaje con una letra rara.

PERDON SI ESTO TE LLEGA A MOLESTAR PERO SOLO TE QUERIA DECIR… ¡OLA!

Sonríe y arranque un pedazo de hoja en de mi pequeña libreta y le devolví el mensaje.

NO ME MOLESTA Y OLA! A TI TAMBIEN…

No era necesario el que tuviera que prestar atención a clases y un poco de juego nunca era malo para nadie. El movimiento del papel contra el azulejo de la mesa me hizo regresar a la tierra.

LA CLASE ESTA ABURRIDA… ¿SABES QUE PODRIA SERI DIVERTIDO? EL IRNOS DE PINTA NESSIE…

No pude evitar el sonreír de nueva cuenta, tal vez no sería malo el relajarse un poquito aun no era tan tarde eran cerca de la una de la tarde y las clases acabarían alrededor de las cinco. Tome el pequeño trozo papel y agarre el lápiz.

ESO SUENA BASTANTE BIEN.., AUNQUE ESO SERIA MEJOR SI YO SUPIERA TU MOMBRE NO LO CREES?

Le deje cerca de sus manos mi pequeño mensaje. Observe como tomaba la hoja y volvía a escribir y rápidamente algo en ella, de nueva cuenta el trozo de papel llegaba a mi vista.

ENTONCES ES UN SII? ME LLAMO JACOB UN GUZTO NESSIE.

A nadie le afectaría, bueno tal vez a él un poco pero no podría ser tan malo, observe el reloj del aula aun faltaba un cuarto de hora para partir.. ¿A dónde iríamos? No tenía ni la menor idea mi auto el Aston Martin serviría como medio de transporte o tal vez podría ir a la casa por mi nueva Harley Sprint negra. Lo único que deseaba es que Edward no estuviera ni siquiera cerca de mí.

**Edward **

Las clases eran aburridas no es que tuviera algo en contra de ellas pero es que ver de nueva cuenta todos los temas por más de 30 años era tedioso, además el saltarme un par de horas era la mejor opción que escuchar como profesor demás de 40 años, destrozaba a "Romeo y Julieta".

Así que no entre a mi clase de literatura, al contrario de eso, salí por la puerta de atrás al bosque, tenía una enorme necesidad de salir corriendo y perderme en el ancho bosque, desde hacia una semana que no me podía quitar el aroma a vainilla que tenia aquella lobo blanco.

Si tal vez debería estar mal lo que estoy pensando pero es que es hermosa, es decir ese concepto le queda gasta abstracto por que ella era demasiado linda, con su cabello chocolate llegándole a media espalda era una verdadera diosa licantropa, aunque no sabia mas de ella que su nombre. Isabella

Me deje llevar por los aromas de cedro, pino y tierra mojada cuando sentí, su peculiar aroma no muy lejos de mí, sentí la enorme necesidad de saber de ella, deseaba poder verla aunque sea por un instante mínimo, su _fluido_ no estaba a mas de 10 km al este de donde yo me encontraba, no tarde mucho en llega cuando la vi, estaba hermosa con un pequeño short corto negro y una playera sport blanca, aun que soplaba un aire fresco ella se veía tan primaveral como si los días soleados de junio aun estuvieran jugaba con unas piedras en el rio, sintió mi presencia por que al llegar me recibió con un _afectivo_ saludo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí _**chupasangre**_?.- su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción.

.- Nada es que no veo, el por qué te alejas de tu manada y decides venir a la tierra de los vampiros, Bella.-

.- Las razones por las cuales yo decida venir o venir al pueblo, no te incuben _**"garrapata".**_- me dio la espalda mientras lanzaba otra piedra al rio.

.- Aun sabiendo que somos enemigos mortales, ¿Por qué me das la espalda?.-

.- Porque si lo haces el tratado se rompería, y la guerra entre nuestras familias se desataría, no es otra cosa más que una prueba _**"parasito".- **_ Siguió con su juego, mientras me acercaba a ella, tome un pequeña piedra y lance al rio.

.- Ya veo, entonces, esa la razón por la cual los lobos están aquí, nos vigilan.- pregunte mientras observaba como Bella apretaba fuertemente los puños.

.- Tal vez si o tal vez no Edward, las razones me las guardo, y serás tan amable de alejarte de mí, apestas.- Se me dibujo una sonrisa, ella se percato de ello y me miro por un intervalo de 15 segundos y después desvió la mirada.

.- Bella, ¿Por qué me odias?-

.- No te odio a ti, Edward, no te conozco mucho, pero eres diferente, es decir, tus ojos son raros al resto de las _**"garrapatas".-**_

.- Eso es porque nuestra familia es peculiar, Bella, te lo vuelvo a decir, nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, somos vegetarianos es por eso que nuestros iris son dorados.-

.- Sea como sea, aun sigues siendo anomalía de la naturaleza, algo que no debería de existir, y si ninguno de ustedes lo hiciera tal vez….

No termino su frase, cuando un aullido penetro el silencio del bosque en un instante observe como un enorme lobo blanco, corría hacia lo desconocido dejándome ahí con demasiadas dudas. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado a Bella? Me quede estático un par de minutos, esa hermosa chica guardaba demasiados secretos pero de algo estaba seguro, necesitaba saber más de su pasado.

Algo muy dentro de mi quería ir tras a ella y saber si estaba bien, pero deseche ese pensamiento, no lo tomaría bien el hecho, que corriera atrás de ella. Lo mejor que podría hacer era ir a mi casa, escuchar un poco de música, ver a mis padres y saber que había hecho mi pequeña Renesmee.

**Espero que le haya gustado.. prometo hacer el siguiente capi mas largo… me estuvo dando vueltas lo de Edward y bella pero espero que haya sido de su agrado..Se acepta de todo.. un reviws, una sonrisa.. ….gracias por esperar 3 meses…Las kiieroo**


End file.
